WHAT THE LIVING HELL!
by Song Of Hope
Summary: This is for MusicIsLife99's contest. WARNING! Lots of drunkenness, swearing, and failed seduction, hence rated T. Hope gets back from visiting her Aunt Cam's to find a drunk Kyoya in her apartment. She finds out he got drunk off of some candies with vodka in them, and the vodka has all of its alcohol. What happens when she now has to deal with the drunk Leone Blader? R


**Song Of Hope: Yes, now I am entering the contest! Warning, lots of drunk people, attempted and failed seduction, and f-bombs! R&R**

Hope could not believe his guy who was her frenemy, whom she found not where she wanted too.

"Kyoya, how the hell did you manage to do this?!" Kyoya gave her a very strange grin.

"Those candies that Ginga bought. He bought, like, thirty boxes and I ate five of the boxes that he let me eat!" She was ready to blow her top, but she kept calm as best as she could. She started muttering to herself.

"I go to visit my Aunt Cam for three days and everything goes to hell!" She stopped grumbling and looked at Kyoya. "Do you happen to have another box of this candy?" He handed her a box.

"You should eat some."

"SHUT UP KYOYA! I'M TRYING TO READ!" The disgruntled 22-year-old Lioness Blader looked back down at the box. "I knew it! Kyoya, this candy is alcoholic! It has vodka mixed in during the hardening process of the chocolate, so it's not even cooked off and still has the alcohol full strength in it! You're drunk! Now tell me how the fuck you got in my GODDAMN APARTMENT!" He smiled at her.

"Madoka said it'd be perfectly fine to stay in your apartment, because I don't have anywhere else and gave me her key." Her eyebrow twitched.

"Did Madoka have any of these candies as well?"

"Yeah, she had three boxes. Have some Hope."

"I WILL NOT EAT CANDY THAT WILL GET ME DRUNK! NOW SHUT UP!" He gave her a drunken, seductive smile, sitting up on the bed.

"You know, most guys would find your hoodie to be weird, but I think it's really sexy." With every word he said, she just got more and more pissed off.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING FUCK KYOYA?! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" He got up and started swaggering over towards her.

"You've got big, sexy lips, you know that?" She was rather confused.

"Kyoya, what are you getting at?" He laughed.

"For as tough and with your 'seen too much' attitude, you're a lot more innocent than you let on."

"I'm not innocent Kyoya, now what the fuck are you getting at?!"

"Your family isn't here right now, right?"

"I live here on my own Kyoya, and even if I didn't, they went to visit my sister's collage in America while I was in a different part visiting my dad's blind sister." He smirked in a very drunken way.

"Then no one will mind if we do this." He kissed her on the mouth. She was absolutely shocked. She couldn't think, she couldn't react, so Kyoya kept kissing her. His lips tasted like cherries and chocolate, most likely from the candies. He stopped kissing her and she was completely dumbfounded. "Hope?"

"That kiss, you just, and then you, and I just, and…" She couldn't say anything else. She was still in shock. With any other person she would just slap them until they were sober, but because Kyoya had been the one to kiss her, she had no reaction, because they hated each other, or so she had thought. "Do you want something to eat?" She nodded, unable to really say anything other than "yeah" back at him. He smirked and handed her a box of chocolates, the ones he had gotten drunk off of. Kyoya just kept handing her candies and she ate them, still in shock from the kiss. She didn't even really pay attention to the fact that there was a weird taste to them, or the fact that she herself ate three boxes (she has a very high sugar tolerance). After they started going through her system, she started feeling kinda fuzzy. Kyoya had passed out after giving Hope the candies and since Hope had never had any sort of alcohol, let alone vodka, which has a very high alcohol content, she passed out. They both ended up on the bed. Hope, being cold (alcohol makes you extremely cold), ended up bringing the blanket over the both of them.

Needless to say, when Kyoya woke up, he was very surprised.

"Where the hell am I?" Then, he realized he was not only underneath a blanket, but also underneath a blanket with Hope. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He jumped right out of bed, and saw that he was still wearing clothes. He peaked underneath the blanket, and luckily, Hope was wearing her clothes still as well. He sighed in relief as he dropped the blanket, then looked on the floor. "Candies?" He picked up on of the three boxes on the floor. "This is the candy Ginga gave me ten boxes off. I don't remember eating any of them." He looked on the back. "There's alcohol in this? How the hell did Ginga get a hold of alcoholic candy? Then again he is 20, but still!" He pulled out his cell and called Madoka.

"What is it Kyoya? I have a major headache."

"Did Ginga give you any candies, more specifically, chocolate cherry candies?"

"Maybe, I don't know. All I can remember is that you and Ginga came into the B-Pit drunk yesterday. I never did find out why you two were drunk. Ginga handed me a box of candies, and I said I didn't want any, and then he kissed me! I can't really remember anything after that. Ginga can't hold his alcohol well, because he's still in a drunken stupor. I think he passed out on my couch, because he's still sitting there, acting like an idiot."

"I just woke up in Hope's bedroom in her apartment."

"Hope's gonna flip when she gets home!"

"That's the thing…"

"KYOYA TATEGAMI, YOU BETTER NOT'VE DONE ANYTHING TO HER!" He held his phone away from his ear.

"Don't worry! Nothing happened as far as I could tell. When I woke up, we were both still wearing clothes."

"Good! Her dad would absolutely murder you! He may be a gimp, but he taught Hope the basics of fighting!"

"Whatever!" He hung up on Madoka without saying anything else.

"Kyoya?" He looked over at Hope, who now had a drunken blush on her face. "Are you still drunk?"

"No, I'm perfectly sober, why?" She smiled at him.

"Cause I think you got me drunk right after you kissed me."

"I did what?!" She giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Yeah, you kissed me, and guess what Kyoya? I liked it! Let's do it again!" She pounced on him, putting her lips to his. Kyoya was shocked at first, but instead of going into a state of shock like Hope, he went along with the kiss. After a little bit of the kiss, Hope slapped him.

"OW! What the hell?! You kissed me!"

"That was for earlier Mr. Tategami."

"Mr. Tategami?" She giggled.

"Yeah, maybe I'll be Mrs. Tategami!" Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Look, it, it was just a kiss!" She giggled.

"I know, I'm just teasing Mr. Gullible." Then, the doorbell rang. Hope started staggering towards the door.

"I'll get it." Kyoya grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"Why don't you just sit on the couch and I'll get the door?" She hiccuped.

"Okay." He gently guided her to the couch and sat her down.

_"Maybe I should get her drunk more often. She actually listens to me when she's drunk."_ He walked over to the door and opened it to see Madoka, now 20.

"Where is Hope?! Tell me now Kyoya! And don't hang the phone up on me ever again!"

"Whatever, she's on the couch." She hiccuped very loudly. "That would be her." Madoka went over to her best friend.

"Hope, are you okay?"

"Madoka, did you know that Kyoya is an amazing kisser?"

"WHAT?!" She turned to Kyoya, fire in her eyes. "You took advantage of her in her drunken state?!" He started waving his hands back and forth in front of himself.

"No, no! It's not like that!" Hope giggled.

"Isn't he really cute Madoka?" Madoka held up three fingers.

"How many fingers do you see?" Hope tried to focus.

"Six, no, five, no, seven, ugh! I can't tell!"

"Hope, what did you have to drink?"

"Nothing, but I ate these chocolate cherry candies with vodka in them!"

"Vodka?"

"They were really good, so I ate three boxes! I think I was too shocked to say no to them after Kyoya kissed me, but he was drunk from the candies Ginga gave him." Madoka grumbled something about 'death' and 'Ginga'.

"Okay Hope, you're going to go to bed, and you're just gonna sleep until you're sober, alright?" She nodded.

"Okay Mommy." Madoka led Hope to her room. She came back out after a few minutes and glared at Kyoya.

"You gave her three boxes of vodka chocolates after kissing her?!"

"Hey, I don't remember any of this! I was probably drunk because Ginga tricked me into getting drunk, and I swore to never drink!" Suddenly, Hope ran out and into the bathroom. Madoka walked in to the bathroom.

"Hope, are you okay?"

"I'm gonna hurl!"

"Point at the toilet, not at me!"

"Okay!" Hope vomited so hard that Kyoya could hear it. Madoka came back out, not looking very happy.

"You made her vomit from those candies! And, because she's drunk, she can't take her ADHD meds for today because it'll wreck her systems!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Suddenly, Ginga came in.

"Hey Madoka, you left randomly, so I followed you! You didn't come back out, so I decided to come in!" Madoka and Kyoya looked pretty pissed at the obviously still drunk Ginga.

"GINGA!"

"What?"

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" At this point, he was at least sober enough to tell that both of the two were still pissed, and started running as they chased him, leaving a drunken Hope all by herself (but that's a story for another time).

**Song Of Hope: Well, there you have it! :3 R&R**


End file.
